


Kindling

by EddieWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWrites/pseuds/EddieWrites
Summary: When trapped in a blizzard, the cold can be just as deadly as any spell. Lysithea and Edelgard find their way to fight against the freezing temperatures.





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and the wonderful Bazzaya have decided to make a small 'pact' based on the League of Legends team Cloud9 at the world championship. Every time they win, she will be writing a 1k+ word oneshot, and every time they lose, I have to write one.  
Expect quite a few from the two of us. Personally as a Cloud9 fan, I hope she's writing the majority!
> 
> If they make it out of the group stage, I'll be writing a 5k+ fic for Edelys as celebration!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

They hadn’t expected a blizzard, much less an ambush.

Luckily, the Black Eagle Strike Force was more than capable, thinking quickly they used the weather as cover to separate in order to avoid taking the full brunt of the attack. 

With soldiers scattered chasing after the pairs of the Strike Force that had run off, they had been easy pickings. Lysithea and Edelgard had proven once again to be too brutal a combo to take down, despite lacking in numbers. The ambush had been dealt with easily.

That still left the blizzard, the piercing cold seeping into their entire being until it felt as though the very concept of warmth was a long gone memory. 

It was by pure luck that the duo had stumbled upon a small, cramped cave. It wasn’t much but it got them out of the harsh winds, giving them at least temporary relief until the blizzard itself blew over. They would regroup at the closest rendezvous point that had been established in their route in case of separation at a later date. When one dealt with the likes of Hubert, even contingencies had contingencies. 

Having taken stock of the situation mentally, Lysithea’s eyes turned from the flurry of snow and hail outside to the empress across from her. Calculated composures fell down often between them, but Lysithea had never seen the other girl look so disheveled. Chattering teeth, shaky hands, and her entire body trembling from the cold.

“You’re shivering.”

She wasn’t much better, to say the least, as Edelgard pointed out. Her own clothes and armor were soaked with fallen snow, and for the seventh or ninth time, she wished she had thought to prepare for such a possibility. Cold hands rubbed against each other, attempting to find any facsimile of warmth. 

“So are you. I’ve never seen you so…”

Words failed her, and she instead just shrugged, her arms wrapping around herself tightly in a hug for warmth. At this rate, combat skills be damned, they would end up freezing to death. Lysithea needed to think of something quickly...

“I don’t take very kindly to the cold.”

Edelgard’s voice blasted her from her scrambled thoughts, bringing her gaze to the other girl… sitting across from her. 

“Oh my goddess, we’re idiots.”

Reservations set aside by the debilitating cold, Lysithea shuffled over from her spot huddled against the wall, moving beside the unarmored Empress. Having freezing cold steel pressing against skin was less pleasant than the cold air, and the armor didn’t particularly keep the warmth inside in these conditions.

“Get closer to me.”

Lysithea’s voice was commanding, expecting the empress to abide by her order. The irony of the situation was lost on her, whisked away by the violent, whipping winds that whistled audibly throughout the cave. She wasn’t surprised when Edelgard moved quietly and frustratingly pressed against her shoulder to shoulder. Lysithea huffed.

“If we’re going to huddle for warmth, we may as well do it properly.”

Her blood warmed momentarily with the power of the crest of Charon as she bodily moved the empress into her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl and resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder.

“L-Lysithea!”

Edelgard’s disgruntled plea is what finally brought Lysithea to her senses beyond just seeking what warmth she could find, and despite the cold she felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

“This is life or death! Hypothermia could kill us both if we’re not careful…”

The fleeting thought that she wouldn’t mind getting caught in more blizzards with Edelgard if it meant getting to be in this position was crushed. She was doing this for warmth! Not because the presence of the other girl against her was pleasant in more ways than she had expected. Lysithea could practically feel Edelgard hesitate before finally leaning back against her, bringing a little warmth.

But it wasn’t enough. She needed to find something to help her keep warm. Perhaps…

“Careful, Edelgard. I’m going to try something.”

One hand extended to her side, and Lysithea focused as a small fire flickered into life in her palm, bringing warmth. That itself was useful, but… She focused her will down upon the magic flowing within her, attempting to take the warmth itself from the fire and spread it across her palms. Normally adapting magic on the fly like this took hours, but there was a reason Lysithea was a prodigy. 

Edelgard watched with rapt attention as the flame seemed to flicker from existence, yet the warmth remained. The pure focus on Lysithea’s face, the slight scowl as she imposed her will upon the arts… Her cheeks heated up and she looked away. 

“Got it!”

The spell manipulated and stable, ethereal warmth wafted from her hand, and Edelgard caught herself before she could stare at Lysithea’s gleeful look. It wasn’t easy to convince herself that the only reason she was noticing was because of their proximity.

Her other hand coming out, Lysithea repeated the process, albeit much quicker this time. Eventually she’d be able to skip the fire and go straight to warmth, but that would take more practice than a second attempt. 

“Ah… can I?”

When Edelgard nodded, Lysithea’s arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer yet. Her hands warmed the both of them up, the simple magic not taxing enough to drain her in the slightest and easily maintained.

“You always manage to astound me with how quickly you pick up new things…”

Lysithea’s cheeks flushed beyond the rosy tint that the cold brought to them, and she nodded in response.

“Learning quickly is what allowed me to enter the Officer’s Academy so early. I am a prodigy, after all.”

It felt nice being praised, and cold lips turned upwards when Edelgard simply hummed in acknowledgement, seemingly comfortable within her grasp. The comfortable silence stretched on, and neither of them spoke as they waited out the Blizzard. With no clue when it ended, they were both simply thankful for the warmth of each other, as well as Lysithea’s magic. Hours passed without a word leaving either of them. The silence was eventually broken.

“Good girl... Thank you, Lysithea.”

The words were murmured, sleepy. Time had passed and the light outside was all but lost, moonlight smothered by the frenzied snowflakes. They still hadn’t moved, but the warmth had managed to permeate the cave and create a cozy enough environment. Lysithea's cheeks flushed red once more at the words, and her response was immediate.

“Anything for you, my empress.”

Despite the title, the words were intimate. Lysithea had to keep herself from staring as the mighty figurehead of the empire fell asleep in her arms. She seemed so serene, the small signs of stress long gone from her face.

“I’ll keep you safe. Neither storm nor sword will strike you down so long as I live.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter at @EddiesWritings !


End file.
